


Uncalculated Risk

by carpfish



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Drunk Sex, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Play Characters, Risky Game (A3!), Sexual Orientation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28310394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpfish/pseuds/carpfish
Summary: As a gambler, Ledley is well-accustomed to taking calculated risks. But when the odds are this bad they don't call it gambling, it'sswindling. Every time Liam gets drunk, Ledley finds himself robbed blind by light hair and long eyelashes and devil-may-care charisma.Based off Winter Troupe's sixth play, Risky Game, in celebration of it getting voiced on JP server!
Relationships: Arisugawa Homare/Mikage Hisoka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Uncalculated Risk

**Author's Note:**

> Liam (Hisoka) is "straight", unless you count his affairs with Ledley (Homare). This may or may not be intentional, and Catherine (invisible woman) may or may not be in on it. 
> 
> Possible warnings for cheating, drunk dubcon (Liam's far drunker than Ledley, but it's implied that he meant for this to happen). Ledley may have a bad habit of sleeping with straight guys. Mentions of Liam x Catherine, pegging. Otherwise this isn't anything too wild. 
> 
> Happy Risky Game, everyone!!

As a gambler, Ledley is well-accustomed to taking risks. Calculated ones: Baccarat, Blackjack, Poker. Never the Slots, Ledley doesn't play Slots. The fact that he's a casino regular probably doesn't say great things about his spending habits, but at least he's good at his vices, which means he loses less frequently than most.

This is not a calculated risk. There's not even the illusion of possible victory: either they get caught and Catherine skins them alive, or Ledley wakes up to an empty bed and the self-loathing of having slept with a "straight guy" _again_. With the odds this bad they don't call it gambling, it's _swindling_. Unfortunately, as savvy a gambler he may be, Ledley finds himself robbed blind every time by light hair and long eyelashes and devil-may-care charisma.

Said hair-eyelashes-and-charisma is currently dragging Ledley into a hotel room with both arms slung around his shoulders. "Don't be s' nervous," Liam slurs. His breath is so thick with alcohol that it stings Ledley's eyes. "M'fiancée doesn't have to know."

This would probably be a good time for Ledley to remind him that the fiancée in question is only a few floors below them, likely making a killing at the Craps tables. And that she won the hundred bucks off Ledley that she used to buy their first round of drinks tonight. And that she runs their weekly poker game. Even if Catherine doesn't know, Ledley will, and he's not eager to find out how well his poker face holds up against her with this weak of a hand. Luckily, or unluckily, it's hard to articulate these concerns when Liam is intent on bruising his mouth on every inch of neck exposed as he undoes Ledley's ascot.

Liam's movements are sloppy and uncoordinated, likely far past the point where he'll be able to retain any memories of this. Ledley could probably just shove him onto the bed, turn on his heel, and Liam would be none the wiser in the morning. They don't need to go any further than this. But Ledley is far from sober himself, and more importantly, as weak as watered-down beer, so there's no way he'll put a stop to things now. Not last time, this time, nor likely the next either.

So he catches Liam's lips in an ill-advised kiss, walks him backwards through the hotel room, the both of them shucking clothes off onto the plush carpeted floor like leaves from a tree in autumn. Liam, on some odd impulse, had booked this place for the night rather than just grabbing a taxi or hitchhiking home like usual. Not that Ledley's complaining; he's seen Liam's seedy little apartment, and he much prefers this location, even if he knows that Liam will be begging to borrow money to pay for it in a week's time. Liam makes a syrupy noise as the back of his knees hit the bed, and he takes a seat enough for Ledley to start pulling off his pants.

Liam always keeps lube and condoms in the inner left pocket of his trench coat- the brown one, not the black. Ledley has just enough presence of mind to contemplate how fucked it is that he knows this as he doubles back to fish out the palm-sized bottle and accompanying foil packets. Liam probably keeps these for him and Catherine. Those two are so disgustingly all over one another in public that Ledley can picture them going at it in a quiet corner of the hotel gardens. But Catherine had been the one to suggest that Liam's drunk ass be dumped upstairs so she could continue her gambling, and insisted that Ledley be the one to do the dumping. Combined with the speed and enthusiasm with which Liam had downed every drink handed to him, it's almost like Liam had _wanted_ to get wasted. He'd even prepared the tools for what inevitably happens after.

In the time it takes Ledley to turn around, Liam's already made himself quite at home, pantsless in the center of the king-sized bed. Hips raised with a pillow and legs spread wide, it's impossible for Ledley not to catch an eyeful of Liam's precum-beaded dick, or his twitching hole. Liam's gaze is hazy with inebriation, but he still manages to hold eye contact with Ledley as he sloppily pushes his own fingers in his mouth. His tongue slithers out to lathe and suck before dragging those saliva-slick digits down his torso and between his legs, to tease and circle at his own entrance. Liam doesn't have the patience to tease, a minute barely passing before he dips a fingertip inside himself. It sinks in till the first knuckle, and Liam lets out a wet, keening noise. Ledley has never crossed a room so quickly in his whole life.

It doesn't take long, or rather Ledley won't let it take long, before Liam's clenching around Ledley's cock, torso half twisted around with one leg hitched over his shoulders as they mess up the tightly-tucked bed sheets. Liam needs so little preparation and foreplay before he’s ready to be fucked, moaning like a whore with every jerking thrust. This isn't the first time Ledley’s slept with Liam, but they haven't done it so often that Ledley can take credit. Either Ledley's just lucky enough (that'd be a first tonight) to have discovered a prodigy at getting pounded, or Liam isn't as straight as he claims to be while sober. Of course, it could be Catherine's fault that Liam's like this. But if Liam's been getting strap from her, then what’s he got to come to Ledley for?

Regardless of how and why Liam takes it up the ass, it's clear that he's no amateur, judging by how close he is to cumming untouched. Liam's fingernails scrabble ineffectively against the smooth jacquard cotton of the sheets, making breathy little whines that sound a bit like- oh, that's Ledley's name isn't it? The realization tips Ledley closer to the edge than he'd like to admit, not that Liam's in any state to make judgments about his unfortunately emotional attachment. But how can Liam say his name so sweetly every time they fall drunkenly in bed together, but act like he doesn't remember a thing whenever they meet up sober? In fact, how is a man this hungry for cock engaged? How is he _straight engaged_?

Liam wails, pushing his hips out to slap against Ledley's as the man targets his prostate. Most straight boys that Ledley's slept with don't even know where their prostate _is_ , let alone how to cum from it. Ledley shoves Liam down, pinning him to the bed with his frame as he drills into Liam at a frantic pace. With Liam squirming and sobbing in his tight embrace, Ledley pushes his face into his soft, white hair and murmurs so softly that Liam wouldn't hear him even if is only pretending to forget in the morning.

"Drinks on me next time."

It's more for his own benefit than Liam's. After all, Ledley doesn't want to owe Catherine money _and_ an apology.


End file.
